


Family

by fobfantasia



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute Cold Days!!, Fluff, M/M, No wives, One Shot, Slash, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobfantasia/pseuds/fobfantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete comes home on a cold day to cute things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Pete stumbled through the door holding piles of grocery bags and sprinkled with snowflakes. He was shivering like a chihuahua, and Patrick came over to him with a mug of coffee and his arms open. Pete dropped the bags at the door and took off his coat, wet from the melting snow. He stumbled over to the cup of coffee and sipped it, leaning his temple on Patrick's. He hugged him tightly and rubbed his arms in attempt to warm Pete up.

"'Trick, why're you always so warm? Are you causing global warming?" Pete's teeth chattered as he said this, snuggling in Patrick's neck, pressing a little kiss there.

He took Pete's hands in his and rubbed them together, breathing hot onto his palms. Bronx ran up to his dad and hugged his leg, laughter filling up the room. The fathers smiled, crouching down and squeezing him. Bronx ran off with one grocery bag- the one with chocolate chip cookies- and took them to the kitchen.

Patrick took this chance to kiss Pete, making his insides warm up in happiness. He took his tattooed arm and pulled it to the living room where he and Bronx were setting up a pillow fort. 

Pete couldn't help but smile and peeked inside to see little Saint and baby Declan inside, sitting up and smiling at each other. He sat next to them and kissed their heads, unbelievably happy. Bronx sat inside with a plate of cookies and Patrick entered after, hatless with smudgy fingerprinted glasses.

They sat inside in peace, telling stories and eating snacks to warm up from the cold.

Their lives had settled in and they were happy together, sheltered from any possible frost that could harm them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school sh


End file.
